legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P7/Transcript
(Jack is seen burning a Targhul to ask before he blasts another one away with lightning) Jack: WOO!! Anymore of you freaks want some?! (Jack blasts another Targhul away) Jack: I can do this all day! Yang: You are having way too much fun with this. Jack: What? No way! (Jack punches a Targhul approaching from behind, knocking it back) Yang: Yeah I think it's getting to you. Jack: But this is so fun! You've gotta agree with me. Yang: I mean- Jack: Exactly! (Jack then sees a Targhul approaching behind Yang) Jack: Yo on your six! (Yang then turns and fires a shot through the Targhul's head, killing it) Jack: Huh, not bad! Yang: Thanks! Erin: Jack! (Jack then turns to find the other Defenders approaching) Jack: Erin? Alex: Hey there they are! Erin: Jack! (Jack and Erin run up to each other and hug before they start kissing. They then stop) Erin: Are you okay? Jack: Yeah of course! Are you? Erin: We just got here, of course I'm okay! Rex: What's the status on the attack? Jack: Well, we got Targhuls in most of the city blocks and Gientra's Quirk Soldiers are leading the entire pack. Yang: She's also got my sister held captive somewhere around here. Jack: AND there's some Targhul who can turn invisible and disguise himself as anyone walking around here. ???: Well then it's a good thing we came then. (The heroes all look to find Seris and Ashley running toward them) Alex: Mom?! Dad?! Erin: H-How did you get here?! Ashley: Rex told us about the situation. Rex: Yeah. Alex: Oh, right. Ashley: Did you forget to tell us? Erin: No but, what about your....situation mom? Ashley: Oh please, this little guy's not gonna get hurt anytime soon. Seris: Wait is it a boy? Ashley: Uhh, yeah? Alex and Erin: WHAT?! Seris: And you just tell me this now?! Ashley: I was gonna wait till we got home, but I didn't think it would slip out! Seris: Well it's fine! Let's just take down these Targhuls and get home, then we'll talk about it sweetie. Ashley: You got it dear. Alex: HAHA! I'M GONNA HAVE A BROTHER!! Erin: Aww man... I wanted a little sister.. Seris: Awww, well maybe you'll get lucky and get a brother with ice powers Erin! Erin: Maybe... Jessica:...... Alex: Something wrong Jess? Jessica: I'm worried about Sammy... I haven't seen him since he ran off. Yang: Who's Sammy? Alex: He's one of the friendly Targhuls that is with us. Seris: Where did he go? Jessica: He said he was gonna circle around the enemy. I hope he's okay. Alex: He'll be alright Jess. Jessica: You sure? Alex:....Maybe? Ashley: We should go look for him. Erin: Yeah. We can't let anything happen to Sammy! Jack: Yeah some of you guys go find Sammy. The rest of us can deal with these guys. Tom: Hey guys! (Tom and the others are seen arriving) Zulu: Finally we found you! Alex: Good! You four can help us find Sammy. Tom: Huh? Nora: Who's Sammy? Jessica: He's a friend. He's gone missing and we need to find him. Zulu: Seriously? What happened to him? Erin: He said he was gonna circle around, but he hasn't shown up yet. Alex: He's probably still out in the woods. Tom: Oh my god Sammy... Jessica: Now come on! We gotta find him! Alex: Right, come on guys! (The six leave and head into the forest to find Sammy. It then cuts to Sammy who is seen looking down at Ruby as Gientra sits behind him) Gientra: What are you waiting for Sammy? End her already. Sammy: …… Ruby: *In her head* That lady... She's trying to force the little one to do something he doesn't wanna do... But... Is he gonna do? Should I move yet? Should I make a run for it? (Gientra puts a hand on Sammy's shoulder) Gientra: There's nothing to it Sammy. Just look at her. Doesn't her fair skin look... Delicious? Sammy:... Gientra: That's all it takes Sammy, just hold her down and slide your claws across her throat. It'll be quick and painless. But I would prefer slow and painful if you do it. Sammy:.....I can't..... Gientra: Yes. You can. You are a Targhul. You are my child. Its in your blood. Sammy: I... Gientra: You can resist all you want. But you know what your instincts demand of you. You know deep down, you would love nothing more then to taste this girl, drink her blood, and rip her apart piece by piece. Sammy: *Shaking*…. Gientra: Do it. Make her suffer, for me. (Sammy looks around before he begins to bear his claws) Sammy: If....If it'll end this. Gientra: *Smiles* Yes... Good. (Sammy starts to go toward Ruby) Ruby: *In her head* Oh no! He's going for it! He's too far away though. I just have to wait... For the right... Moment. (Sammy begins tearing up as he looks down at his hand. Flashes of his life begin to appear before he begins closing in on Ruby and kneels down) Sammy: I.....I don't know if you can hear me but....If you can....I'm sorry. Gientra: Do it son! End it! (Sammy closes his eyes as he raises his claw above his head. He then swings then.....) (………………) Gientra:... HUH!?! (Sammy claws don't hit Ruby, but the ground, as Ruby vanishes) Sammy: *Opens his eyes* Huh?? Gientra: WHERE DID SHE GO!? Sammy: *thinking* Oh thank god.... Gientra: You little shit! (Gientra kicks Sammy in the back of the head, pushing him down) Gientra: You missed your chance you waste of space! Sammy: I-I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS AWAKE!! Gientra: Excuses! Nothing but excuses! *Starts to put pressure on his head* GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T CRUSH YOUR HEAD RIGHT HERE AND NOW!? Sammy: *Crying* Mommy.... Please.... Gientra: You're an excuse of a descendant! And now you've lost your chance at life, TIME TO DIE!! Sammy: NO!! (Suddenly, a red blur passes by and Gientra's leg is cut clean off) Gientra: AHHHH!!! *Hops away* MY LEG!!! Sammy: *Gasp* (Sammy looks and he sees Ruby, with her scythe out) Ruby: GO! RUN!! (Sammy gets up and starts to run into the woods as Gientra regenerates her leg) Gientra: YOU!! Ruby: What kind of mother are you?! Forcing your kid to do something and threat to kill them like that!? Gientra: You don't know how we work human! Why don't you stay out of my affairs you disgusting creature?! Ruby: *Points* You're the disgusting one! It doesn't matter what you are! No parent should treat they're children like that! Gientra: I WILL NOT BE LECTURED BY A BRAT LIKE YOU!! (Gientra shoots out her tendrils to try and grab Ruby, who suddenly vanishes* Gientra: WHAT?!?! AGAIN!? (Gientra looks around as she bears her teeth) Gientra: GET OUT HERE NOW!! You goddamn whelp! (suddenly Gientra is shot in the arm) Gientra: GAH!! *Heals the wound* WHERE!! ARE YOU?! (Gientra is then shot multiple times before she regenerates) Gientra: What...THE HELL?! Who are you, WHAT ARE YOU?!! Ruby: *Voice* My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose. I'm just a girl, trying to become a Huntress. Someone who protects the world from monsters like you. Gientra: Children, TO ME!! (A small group of Slashers join Gientra's side) Gientra: Find her. Rip her to shreds until nothing's- (One of the Slashers then had its head blown off by a distant shot) Gientra: WHAT?!! (Ruby is seen on a tree top, as she reloads her rife. Then fires another round killing another slasher) Gientra: DAMN IT!!! Ruby: *In her head* I may not be able to stop that lady myself, but at least I should be able to keep her here. Someone's bound to come looking for me. And maybe that little guy to. I just need to hold out. (It then cuts to Sammy as he runs through the forest crying) Sammy: W-Where is-....Where am I?! Jessica?! Jessica where are you?!! (Sammy then runs into a tree and falls down) Sammy: Owww.....! (Sammy then curls up and starts crying to himself) Sammy: Sammy: *Crying* I... I can't believe what-what I was gonna do...! And Gientra…. All this time.... SHE was my mom...! And I mean NOTHING TO HER! …. Jessica.....Where are you...? Please..... (The heroes are seen in the woods looking around for Sammy) Jessica: Sammy?! Alex: Yo Sammy! Where you at man? Nora: What does Sammy look like? Jessica: Uhh he's grey, he's got yellow eyes and he's around my height probably! Ren: That should hopefully make it easier to track since more of these creatures are various different colors. Tom: I've been running scans all the place since we left and- …. Wait. Wait hold on I think I got something. Jessica: Really?! Alex: Yeah, and I'm sensing a lot of distress nearby. Nora: Well that's not gonna be good for whoever's doing it if the Grimms find him. Jessica: Then we gotta hurry! Come on! (The group runs off as it goes back to Sammy who's still crying. Suddenly out of some bushes a wolf Grimm is seen slowly going toward him. Sammy stops crying and looks hearing the growling) Sammy: *Gasps and backs away* N-No! No stay away! Bad doggie! (The Grimm continues approaching Sammy who tries to crawl away) Sammy: Please, don't hurt me! (Sammy looks around and finds a small rock which he throws at the Grimm, only annoying it more) Sammy: Oh no... (The Grimm roars starts to charge pounce. Sammy cruls up, preparing for the worst, when the Grimm is blasted, reducing it to dust) Sammy: P-Please.... No more.... Jessica: Sammy...? (Sammy opens his eyes wide as he looks to see Jessica and the others standing in the bushes) Sammy: Jessica!? Alex: There he is! Jessica: SAMMY!!! (Jessica and Sammy runs toward each other and hug) Sammy: *Crying* JESSICA!! Jessica: *Crying* I was so worried about you! Tom: Awwww, that's cute. Alex: Yeah. Jessica: *crying* Where have you been?! I-I thought Gientra's monsters got you! Sammy: Jessica I.....I-I.... Jessica: Huh? Sammy: I found her..... Alex: You found who? Sammy: Gientra.... Jessica: *Gasp* Did she hurt you!? Are you okay!? Sammy: S-She... She told me... The truth. Alex: The truth? What- ……… Oh... Tom: What truth? Sammy: *To Alex* You've... Known for a while. Right Alex? Alex:.......I have. Jessica: Alex? Nora: What's he on about? Sammy: When.....were you gonna tell me.....? When were you gonna say that my mother was the one attacking us all along....? Jessica: HUH?! Tom: Excuse me??? Zulu: You're what now?! Nora: I'm confused. Alex:... Its true. Gientra, is Sammy's mother. Jessica: *Gasps* N-No that-that can't be! Alex: Gientra told me. And the evidence all matches. Jessica: S-Sammy?? Sammy: Why... Did you never tell me? Alex: You were too young at the time. And you were warming up to Jess so well I.....I just pushed it away. Jessica: Alex. Sammy:....... Alex: But Sammy, you need to understand. That thing that calls herself your mother never loved you as much as we do. You're one of us, not whatever monstrosity she wants you to be. Sammy: Alex....She called me a waste. She tried to make me kill a girl in the woods. Jessica: She what?! Ren: What girl?? Sammy: Some girl in red.. Nora and Ren: Ruby! Alex: Sammy... I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But that thing had no right to call you her son. We all care about you and just wanted what was best for you. Sammy: But- Jessica: Sammy, look at me. (Sammy looks at Jessica face to face) Jessica: She's not your mother. It takes more then giving birth to someone to be considered a mother. You've seen Erin and Rosie right? Rosie thinks of Erin like a mom, and she didn't give birth to her, did she? Sammy: N-No... Jessica: And do you think of me as a mom? Sammy: Of course I do... Jessica: Then you have nothing to fear. You know you're not a monster and we would NEVER want to make you one. You're nothing but my special little man you hear? (Sammy starts to tear up and then hugs Jessica and sobs) Sammy: *Sobs* M-....M-.... Mommy... Jessica: *Hugs Sammy* Shh... Its okay Sammy. Its okay. Zulu: Awwww! Nora: That... Is so... Beautiful... *hugs and cries into Ren* Alex: *Sighs with relief and then smiles* Jack: Yeah uhhh hate to ruin the moment but what are we gonna do about Gientra? Alex: Oh right! Sammy: Please.....Don't make me go back there. Jessica: Alex? Can you guys- Alex: Don't worry Jessica. We'll handle this. You can Sammy just find a safe spot back at the city and we'll meet up when this is all over. Sammy: T-Thanks Alex. Alex: No problem. Jack: Yeah but uhhh, what about the hostage she's got in the woods? Zulu: Oh I think we know who will help us with that. Alex: Right. We're gonna need a few extra hands if we're gonna take her on. ???: Then it's a good thing we followed you. (The heroes look to find Ashley, Yang and Richie running up to the group) Alex: Mom? Ashley: Alex. Jessica: Are you all really gonna fight her alone? Sammy: She's not to be taken lightly. That thing is insane. Richie: Don't worry. With all of us together, we'll bring an end this mad queen. Yang: If she did ANYTHING to Ruby... Sammy: Actually, she's not actually in danger. Yang: Huh? Sammy: Before I was able to hurt her, she just vanished and started attacking Gientra before she let me escape. Though I don't know if she's still fighting or not, it all happened so fast. Alex: Still. We better move fast in case she needs help. Ashley: Right! Let's go! (the group all runs to deeper in the forest) Jessica: Good luck everyone. Sammy: Yeah. Win this. (Meanwhile back with Ruby, she's seen panting on a tree top, hiding) Ruby: *Panting* Okay.... Not sure how much longer I can do this... (Gientra is seen jumping up and searching the trees for Ruby) Gientra: Where are you?! COME OUT AND FIGHT!!! Ruby: *Checks her ammo* …. Only a couple more shots.... I'll have to make a run for it. (Ruby peeks around a corner waiting for a chance to move. She sees it) Ruby: NOW! (Ruby jumps down from the tree and starts running) Gientra: OH NO YOU DON'T!! (Gientra chases after Ruby. They run for a bit, before Gientra, sends out a tendril that grabs Ruby's foot and she trips) Ruby: AHH!! *Groans* (Gientra slowly walks up to Ruby as she wraps several tendrils around her and lifts her up to face her) Gientra: Now I've got you right where I want you...And I'm not gonna be as merciful as that whelp of a son. Ruby: You....can't win....The others....will- Gientra: Will what kid, beat me? Ha, don't make me laugh! By the time I'm done with you, they won't even be able to recognize the body! Ruby: You- (Gientra covers Ruby's mouth) Gientra: Shhhh....Don't scream, you'll just make my job harder for me. (Gientra then unsheathes her claws) Gientra: Now then.....Where should I start cutting first? Hmm... I know... (Gientra brings Ruby extra close) Gientra: Let's start. With those damn eyes!! (Ruby's eyes open wide in horror as Gientra pulls her claws back, ready to scratch Ruby's eyes) Ruby: NO WAIT!!! Gientra: BLEED FOR ME YOU DAMN KI- (Gientra's hand is then shot off as she releases Ruby and grabs onto her hand) Gientra: GAAH!! (Ruby falls to the ground and sees who's fire, it was Alex. She then sees Yang the others. She rushes over) Yang: RUBY!! *Hugs her sister* YOU'RE OKAY!! Ruby: Yeah! I am! Tom: Made it just in time then. Gientra: *Heals her hand* YOU!!! Alex: Gientra. (Gientra turns to look at Alex and the others) Gientra: You damn brats. First you turn my son into a wimp and NOW you ruin my meal?! Yang: MY SISTER IS NOT YOUR DAMN MEAL!! Gientra: YOU'LL ALL BE OUR MEAL AFTER- Omega: That's. Enough Gientra. (Omega steps up to the front of the group) Gientra:.... Omega.... Omega: It looks like it's time for us to finally decide king from queen Gientra. Gientra: I guess so. (Gientra then looks as a small cloud of smoke approaches Yang) Gientra: But you'll have to fight without your friends. (Yang then feels something grab her wrist before Shade reveals himself) Shade: Remember me? (Shade punches Yang in the face and again in the gut before throwing her through a tree) Ruby: YANG!! Jack: Holy shit! (Shade rushes over to Gientra's side) Omega: That was a corwardly move. Gientra: My soldiers will do anything to protect they're queen. NOW! COME MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS! (A group of Slashers emerge from the trees growling) Ashley: Oh no. Tom: Okay this does not look good here umm..... Shade: Outnumbered and overpowered! I like it! Gientra: Yes...Shade, I'll deal with these Defenders. Do me a favor and kill my prey for me would you? Shade: You mean the blonde and her sister? Oh that will be easy my Queen. Gientra: Then get it done. Omega: Gientra. I'm giving you one more chance. Please. For the sake of humans AND Targhuls. Stop this. Gientra: Your words aren't gonna work on me Omega. You're nothing more than a false king to our people! Zulu: You lie. Gientra: Try and covince my children all you want, they'll only submit to my rule and my rule alone! Shade, go do your job while I end this false king's life! Shade: FOR THE QUEEN!!! (The Slashers roar as they rush toward the heroes alongside Gientra. Shade then turns and runs toward Ruby) Shade: You and your sister my lunch! (Suddenly Nora smacks Shade away) Nora: NOT ON OUR WATCH!! (The final battle against human and Gientra's Targhul's…. Has Begun) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts